


Ego Search

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Rated for explicit text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Searching the social media, forum and image board posts from fans is a situation he never expected to find himself in but here he is. Opening a new tab and logging into a locked twitter account, he types in his name to start ego searching. Not out of curiosity or remotely because he wants to see what fans of the company and himself think about him, but because it’s necessary. If someone’s managed to figure out who he really is and is spreading it online, then he’s in trouble.For Gekkagumi Week Day Two - April
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Ego Search

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post a fic on this account today but some joking with a friend led to me to writing this.

Some work he doesn’t have to do from the hideout, with its extra security measures in place and a guarantee of no prying eyes. Some can simply be done from his laptop, on his chair in his sparsely furnished corner of the room. Itaru’s in game shit talking provides an interesting form of background noise but it’s easy to ignore for the most part. Only when he gets really loud or when Banri joins him can it get a little too irritating, but during times like those it’s easy enough to relocate to other areas of the dorm and leave them to continue with their barely concealed flirting. Tonight there’s no need for that, the single player game Itaru’s playing hardly has him speaking at all.

Opening up his laptop and signing in, he first checks the comments on his most recent blog post. Hits, likes and comments keep growing steadily and it’s rather satisfying to see his blog be so successful. That isn’t the point of being on his laptop, but it is an important thing to do. Not only because his readers occasionally recommend places he hasn’t yet been to himself but also to see what’s being said about him. What do people think about Chikausa? Does anyone have suspicions about him being Utsuki Chikage? Once he’s confirmed that no, no one’s on his tail via the comments there he can move on.

The next place he visits is the first of a number that are a unique type of torture in nature. The curry blog was just a primer, something that if someone were to find out his identity, wouldn’t have any damning consequences and contains only comments pertaining to curry and restaurants. If only the other places he has to search could be so well behaved about what they post. A lot of people are and many people spout the usual nonsense that can be expected from such places, but there are some that definitely were not made for his eyes.

Searching the social media, forum and image board posts from fans is a situation he never expected to find himself in but here he is. Opening a new tab and logging into a locked twitter account, he types in his name to start ego searching. Not out of curiosity or remotely because he wants to see what fans of the company and himself think about him, but because it’s necessary. If someone’s managed to figure out who he really is and is spreading it online, then he’s in trouble. It’s highly unlikely it will happen and he wishes he could just avoid this entire thing but as a spy and a minor celebrity, you need to make sure the latter is the only thing being talked about. Even if it gives him a headache every time without fail.

Starting to scroll, he glazes over a lot of the posts. People talking about selling, buying or trading for his bromides, looking forward to plays or how he looked on stage in a particular role are nothing to worry about.

_“Chikage-san looked best as Moriarty! That play was so sexy, did you see the final night performance? The fight at the end had my heart beating so fast! I didn’t know the true meaning of fights can be erotic until I saw that performance.”_

Standard comment and nothing to worry about, he keeps scrolling. Things like that are what makes up most of the discussion in any given place and compared to other things he’s had to do, reading them is absolutely no big deal. Missions where he’s put his life on the line, brutal training and falling apart living quarters are far worse than having to read someone who thought the bloodlust between himself and Hisoka during Scarlet Mirror was sexy.

_“I am a feral hog for Chikage-san”_

It gets him to raise an eyebrow but it’s nothing too weird compared to some things he’s seen.

_“Chikage-san cock in my mouth, please please please please please please you’re nothing.”_

There’s the reason that these searches are headache inducing. Sighing to himself he keeps scrolling. Open thirst like that might be strange to see but at least it’s not someone speculating about his life past being an actor and salaryman.

“Still doing work Senpai?” Itaru’s voice calls over.

“I am.” In a way yes, this is work. Mentally draining work.

“Sounds stressful, GL, glad it’s not me.” And with that, Itaru’s focus is right back to his game.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen Itaru doing similar to see if anyone’s guessed that Taruchi the gamer and Chigasaki Itaru the stage actor are one in the same. When you lead a double life, no matter how low stakes it may be, ensuring you’re keeping the two separate enough is important. At least Chikage’s almost done with the last 48hrs of this search. After this he’ll try a lesser used fan nickname and the search in a couple more languages before moving on. He’s definitely in the clear right now to be done with this by the time he needs to leave the room. Not having been in a named role in a play for a while means discussion isn’t particularly active but an ensemble role he filled in about a week ago after the person meant to be doing it fell sick did cause a spike in conversation about him.

_“I wish for Chikage-san to manhandle me and rail me until I pass out. Somno is free real estate. I don’t care, I am his whore and I’d do anything to have him inside me.”_

_“Every time I see him on stage I’m ready to spread my legs for him, Chikage-san can fuck me in front of the audience if he has to, as long as I get to experience is cock one time in my life.”_

_“Do you ever think about how handsome and charming Chikage-san is during curtain calls? See that smile and think, man, what I wouldn’t give for him to rip off all my clothes and take me roughly like the animal I bet he secretly is.”_

_“Chikage-san probably smells amazing, if I ever see him doing a street act I’m walking right over there and finding out for myself._ _What I wouldn’t do to know how his sweat smells. How it tastes like._ _”_

The last four all come from the same account, tweeted within the space of three minutes. Compared to reading things like this about himself, he’d much rather go on a mission. Taking a few lives is nothing compared to the emotional labour of reading these tweets. The Organisation prepared him for a lot, to be able to push his emotions to the side and do whatever a mission required. They did not teach him how to deal with seeing thirst tweets about himself from random fans on the internet.

Making a note of the username so he can search them up at the hideout and know who to keep an eye on, he keeps scrolling, hoping that the rest of what he sees tonight doesn’t top that. He knows it will, people on public twitter accounts know they can be seen and generally don’t get too extreme. It’s some of the coming places that will have him wishing he was out on an assassination mission instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend who offered up some of her own thirst tweets, a couple of which ended up being used in the fic itself.


End file.
